


envoi.

by Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Letters, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat/pseuds/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat
Summary: In which Hyunjin is completely enamoured with Seungmin but decides to end whatever they had going on.





	envoi.

_Dear Kim Seungmin aka my love,_

 

Many things happened today. My parents found out I'm a homosexual, they did not take that lightly. Not only did they found that out, but they knew of my love towards you. Of course, they don't know who you are but that's a good thing right?

I told you that I wasn't going to talk to you for a while because of the things going on at home. What surprised me is that you did not beg for me to stay for you, I don't know why that made me sad but it did. Maybe because you always beg me to stay… it felt as if you had someone else that would take my spot when I'm gone. What do I expect anyways?

I fell in love with you and it hurts. We've been at it for almost a year. I left everyone for you but you never let anyone go for me.

My heart dropped when I logged on, I saw that you had screenshots of people who gave you… well, attention and love. I'm not surprised though.

Being jealous for a long time, yes me. In hopes that I can get you to only look at me, I stayed no matter how I felt. How torn, sad, and depressed I felt.

After thinking about this for a few months… Well, I've finally decided to call things between us over with. I'm not sure when I'll tell you this… Tomorrow or maybe in a few days. But I think I should really put myself first and just quit this. Don't tell me you can't live without me, we both know that's not true. You have many other boyfriends and I'm sure you'll forget about me pretty soon.

Don't think I've never loved you because I really fucking did, I put myself in misery for you and I hope you know that. I hope you'll learn one day how it feels like chasing after someone who clearly doesn't want you back. You really made me feel special but thinking about how you tell your other bitches the same thing, I definitely don't feel special then.

I know I promised you that I'll never leave you. I promised you that we will live together, I promised you many things but I'm afraid that I can't keep those promises anymore. I know you hate it when people leave you but again, you have a lot of bitches to treat you like you're their everything. It shouldn't affect you at all because you never loved me, and I've been knew that since day 1. 

Never again will I love someone like I loved you. Or maybe… I will never love anyone again. So, this is the part where I end this and leave you, I'm truly sorry.

 

sincerely, 

Hwang Hyunjin. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, idk if you'll see this. I gave you the link to my pg a long time ago but yk, you probably don't care enough to check on what I'm up to


End file.
